Vyond Studios
EDITS BY ANONYMOUS USERS WILL NOT BE TOLERATED HERE. ANY EDITS MADE THAT EXCEED MY "SAFE-METER" MAY BE CHALLENGED OR REMOVED. you give me nothing, everyone doesn't know me well (talk) 20:33, December 27, 2019 (UTC) Introduction NOTE: This is a dream logo; you can't see this in real life! Background This is a subsidiary of Vyond Pictures created in 1983 to produce live-action films and live-action/animated-hybrid films. Their first film was Woof. Their biggest hit was GoAnimate: The Movie in 2006. GoAnimate Studios (first era) (April 15, 1983-2000, 2001-April 12, 2018, December 20, 2019) Goanimate 3.png Screen (2.5).jpg Screen (2.6).jpg gostva.png screen(8).jpg Nicknames: "The Logo That Appears Before Toy Stealing", "Eric Tripping", "Poor Eric" Logo: The orange text "Go!" zooms in and then zooms out to reveal the gray text Animate next to it, then the gray text STUDIOS fades in. Then Eric (which is the GoAnimate mascot) comes down from the top and lands on the m. He then trips from the I and lands on the D in STUDIOS. Trivia: This logo's animation was later recycled for the first episode of Comedy World in 2006. The cells are repainted and placed on a different background on Orange Puff. Variants: * An early version exists where the part with Eric was taken out. This was used until 2001. * On movies released in 1993, the logo fades out, and "10 Years" in a gold serif font fades in. It sparkles. "Celebrating" and "of awesome animation" appear above and below the text, respectively. * On The Baby Moves, there is a baby instead of Eric. * On Orange Puff, Eric trips from the n instead of i. * On Building Something, Eric is gone. Plus, the exclamation mark is replaced with a vertical brick. * On Sara 2 and the failed movie Dumb Reasons, the logo proceeds as normal, until Eric drops down, and we see that the exclamation mark is smaller than normal. Eric does not trip over it and lands on the n, then says "I did not trip this time, but hey, it was worth it!" * On Skyscraper 2000, The Alex Miller Movie: A Trip to the Maldives, and The Day the World Stopped, Eric is on a plane. He jumps off the plane and uses his parachute. He lands on the logo and smiles. * "STUDIOS" is replaced with "PICTURES" on occasion (this usually occurred during the 2005-06 season). * A shorter version exists with no exclamation mark and newer footage of Eric tripping. * There is a short version where the logo formation is taken out. This is usually shown at the end of TV shows. * On Cat Wars: The Series, the logo is still and over the credits. * A nighttime version exists on the canceled pilot Sneaky and the Alley Cats. * On Pretty Girl Enterprises films, Eric is replaced by a girl. The sounds are also high-pitched. * A print version exists. * There is an in-credit version that appeared on seasons 1, 2, and the first half of season 3 of Best Friend Forever!, the first five Mr. Idiot shorts, and the first two seasons of Comedy World. * On movies and shorts released for 3D, the GoAnimate logo zooms in as usual, but it goes out of the screen before zooming out quickly, achieving the 3D effect. Instead of "STUDIOS" fading in, it fades in, then zooms in until it stops under the GoAnimate logo. The rest of the logo plays as normal. *On Jack Paul Checks Out His Old VHS Tapes, the Go! is replaced by the V in the Vyond logo. The Animate is replaced by the YOND in the Vyond logo, now rendering it as the Vyond logo instead of the GoAnimate logo. "STUDIOS" is now orange and is in a different font. There is a byline saying "A PPYBEN Company". The part with Eric is cut out. Music/Sounds: A sound depending on what movement it is. Sometimes, it is silent, the opening/closing theme of the movie/show will play, or the end theme will overlap the sound effects. Availability: No longer current. It was first seen on Woof. The Eric Show and Orange Puff air on Vyond Chiblock, so you can find it there. The Alex Miller Show, Best Friend Forever!, and Comedy World air on most PBS stations, so you can find it there, too. Blocks and networks like CBS Dream Team and Discovery Family keep this logo intact. Also seen on 2006-2012 episodes of Chef Eric and 2006-2016 episodes of The Sara Show. It also was seen on The Alex Miller Movie: A Trip to the Maldives, Puppet Pals, Skyscraper, Skyscraper 2000, Caillou and Harold's Scientific Adventure: The Movie, Bomberman Vs. Bongo and Ken: The Movie, Sextuplets, and The Day the World Stopped. It was also seen on the 2013 cut of GoAnimate: The Movie, which is more common than the original theatrical cut from 2006. The final variant can be seen at the beginning of Jack Paul Checks Out His Old VHS Tapes. Editor's Note: It's a favorite of many, especially most GoAnimate fans. Xtranormal Studios (2000-2001, December 20, 2019) Logo: A white flash reveals the Xtranormal Studios logo on a black background. Variant: At the end of Jack Paul Checks Out His Old VHS Tapes, the logo is replaced by the Vyond logo. FX/SFX: The white flash. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Only seen in movies made at the time until the switch back in 2001. The variant can be seen at the end of Jack Paul Checks Out His Old VHS Tapes. Editor’s Note: None. GoAnimate Studios (second era) 1st Logo (July 28, 2006-December 31, 2013) Nickname: "Dark Characters" Logo: On a light black background that looks rusted and a vignette, we see many different characters from different GoAnimate themes. The words "produced by" fades in. Then the GoAnimate logo swooshes in from the left very fast. Then, the words "STUDIOS" fades in below. FX/SFX: The text fading in and the GoAnimate logo swooshing in from the left. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: No longer current. First appeared on GoAnimate: The Movie, and is seen at the end of movies around this time, including The Bob and Blueberry Movie. Editor's Note: None. 2nd Logo (October 6, 2013-April 12, 2018) Nicknames: "The Characters Running", "Business People", "Business Friendly Takeover" Logo: On a blue background, we see an orange "o." Then we suddenly see lots of Business Friendly characters run into it, then the background changes to a speedup-like background as the "o" zooms out. Then, the words "Animate" comes in from the right. The background changes to solid blue. A cursor then appears and goes off-screen, and puts an orange "G" to the left of the "o" and sets it into place, forming the GoAnimate logo. The logo zooms out, and "STUDIOS" fades in below. FX/SFX: The characters running into the "o," the background changing to a speedup-like background as the "o" zooms out, "Animate" coming in from the right, the background changing to solid blue, the cursor putting an orange "G" to the left of the "o," the logo zooming out, and "STUDIOS" fading in. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: No longer current. Seen on movies made at that time. Also appears on the first trailers for First Job and Fuenzalida is Someone. Editor's Note: You'll just be annoyed at how many times you've seen it. 3rd Logo (August 4, 2017, November 20, 2019-) Logo: On a city background with people moving on the sidewalk and cars moving about, the Sun is shown high above the sky. Suddenly, the Sun grows, eventually reaching the city, where everyone runs away, but are too slow, and the Sun kills them through flames. A "grunged" GoAnimate Studios logo suddenly appears. Variant: At the beginning of short films starting with Knuffle Bunny Gets Animated, the logo is replaced by the Vyond logo. FX/SFX: The Sun growing and killing the people. No further explanation needed. Music/Sounds: An electronic rock tune complete with dubstep-sounding drums. Availability: Seen on an early animation test for GoAnimate: The Movie 2 (which can be found online). The variant can be seen at the beginning of short films starting with Knuffle Bunny Gets Animated. Editor's Note: Even though the logo is strange in so many ways, it actually has good animation. 4th Logo (October 27, 2017) Logo: We see Eric on a white background. We zoom to his underarm revealing monsters and a city. The GoAnimate Studios logo fades in under the city. FX/SFX: The camera zooming to his underarm revealing monsters and a city, and the GoAnimate Studios logo fading in under the city. It's a nice combination of 2D animation and CGI. Music/Sounds: The same rock tune heard in the previous logo, a whooshing noise when Eric reveals his underarm, and birds tweeting once we go into the city. Growling and roaring can be heard from the monsters. Availability: Only seen on Underarm City. Editor's Note: None. 5th Logo (December 12, 2017) Logo: We see a house. The house grows arms, legs, and a face. The house grabs another house and eats it. The house grows larger, and a lot of people escape. The GoAnimate Studios logo fades under the house. The house leaves. FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: The same rock tune used in the previous two logos plus ambiance. Availability: It is only seen on Eric and the Movie Screen. Editor's Note: Well, this is another strange one... 6th Logo (December 19, 2017-May 5, 2018) Logo: On a blue background, we see some yellow rectangles appearing, rectangle by rectangle, which is on a dark-blue square. The rectangles turn into the GoAnimate logo, "STUDIOS" fades in below it, and it zooms/rotates into a normal position as it fades into a black background. (except the GoAnimate logo and "STUDIOS") FX/SFX: The rectangles appearing rectangle by rectangle and them turning into the GoAnimate logo, "STUDIOS" fading in, zooming/rotating into a normal position, and fading into a black background. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: It is shown on movies at the time. It was also seen on the trailers for First Job and Fuenzalida is Someone. Editor’s Note: None. 7th Logo (February 5, 2018) Logo: On a wooden floor, we see a disc. The disc turns into a monster, with its mouth as a television screen. The mouth shows a clip from Eric and the Movie Screen, except Eric is a monster. The Eric monster comes out of the mouth and attacks the disc. Then, the monster turns into the GoAnimate Studios logo. The Eric monster turns back into a normal Eric and walks out. Music/Sounds: The same rock tune heard in the 6th logo plus some sound effects. Availability: Only seen on Barney Sucks: The Movie. Editor's Note: These logos keep getting stranger and stranger. Vyond Studios 1st Logo (May 6, 2018-December 16, 2019) Nickname: "Eric's Camera" Logo: We see magic striking effects over a black background and we see computer equipment (keyboard and mice) forming to create a picture (which is a camera). We soon see a splash a color to reveal Eric operating a movie camera on a crane, followed by "Vyond Studios" being sparked onto the logo. Suddenly, the crane takes a hard drop, causing the camera to fall to the ground. Eric is startled by this; he turns around to hear an operator say "Sorry!" Eric turns back and is still startled. Bylines: * (November 2, 2018-May 6, 2019) A Division of PPYBEN Pictures, A WarnerMedia Company * (May 7-December 16, 2019) A PPYBEN Company Variants: *There is a variant without the crane-drop gag. *There is a still variant seen at the end of some films as well as trailers. *There is a variant at the end of shows where the logo is shortened and the text reads "Vyond Television". *An in-credit variant exists at the end of Preston's Revenge and Lily's Revenge on Stephanie. *On A Tale of Two Cute Kittens, Thor the Cat replaces Eric. FX/SFX: The magic striking over a black background, the formation of the picture of Eric and the camera, "Vyond Studios" being sparked onto the logo, and, of course, the crane-drop gag. Music/Sounds: Twinkling and shining, and then an uplifting trumpet version of Eric's Ditty, as well as sound effects accompanying the movement. Could have the opening theme play over it. Music/Sounds Variants: *There is a variant that features the crane-drop gag, but without "Sorry!" This is only known to exist on Eric: The Visitor 2. *''First Job'' had only the sounds and not the music. *2018 reprints of Woof used this logo with only the music and not the sounds. This could be possibly due to an audio mixing error. *On A Tale of Two Cute Kittens, the "Sorry!" is replaced by a "Meow!" Availability: No longer current. First debuted on the last trailer for First Job. The full version was seen on four films: Space Swimming, Eric: The Visitor 2, Eric's GoAnimate Years, and A Tale of Two Cute Kittens. The first variant can be seen on Girls' Night, Block From The Hind, Fuenzalida is Someone, Joe Yamazaki, GoAnimate: The Movie 3, and other films, as well as First Job (the first movie to use this logo). The "Vyond Television" variant is seen on shows like I'm Not Your People and First Job: The Series. After January 7, 2019, horror films did not feature this logo, but used the next one below. It also appears on trailers for Michael the GoAnimate Guy (a spin-off of the character from Eric's GoAnimate Years), but the actual movie uses the 4th logo. This is also seen on the first two trailers for Jack Paul Checks Out His Old VHS Tapes. When the 4th logo was introduced, this logo was used in tandem with it until December 16, 2019. Editor's Note: It's a legacy to the old Eric character. Like the 1st GoAnimate Studios logo, it's also a favorite of many, especially GoAnimate/Vyond fans. Final Note: In July 2019, Vyond announced that they will discontinue the characters on December 16, 2019. 2nd Logo (Horror Variant) (January 11-November 27, 2019) WARNING: Due to the logo's graphic gore, videos will not be allowed on this wiki. Logo: We see Eric on a white background. Then we see a kid with robot legs and hands (named "RoboBoy"). He then puts on a night-vision headset. Then, magic strikes and then we zoom into an eye view, revealing clips of characters in death, in order of appearance: *Brian (from other logos): Brian climbed up a tree but then falls. *Mr. Keebler (from GoAnimate: The Movie): Mr. Keebler is smashed by a hammer, and we see blood gushing from his head. *A girl: A psychopathic murderer killed the girl. *Another girl: Someone glued her head into a jack-in-the-box, and the body was broken into pieces. *Combo Panda (PPYBEN Pictures mascot): Combo was trying to climb up a building, but falls and dies. *Eric (from other logos): Eric is impaled by a knife. Then, it zooms back out, and we see the Vyond logo and the text "Studios." The byline "A PPYBEN Pictures/WarnerMedia Company" appears below. FX/SFX: The characters appearing, the magic striking, the zooming in and showing of deaths, the zoom out, and the text. Music/Sounds: Some sounds of a whoosh, then some other sounds, then an alternate Eric's Ditty, which sounds like a chainsaw. Availability: Seen on horror films by Vyond Studios after January 7, 2019. Confirmed to be discontinued on November 27, 2019. Editor's Note: A very suitable logo for horror films, and very appropriate to the genre. 3rd Logo (April 5, 2019) Logo: We see a sign in a zoo. The sign comes alive, grabs an elephant, and eats it. The elephant turns into Lumpy the Heffalump. The sign eats a lion and turns into a plush lion. The sign eats all the animals, all changing into plush animals, until they eventually turn into a combined plush with many different animal features. The sign burps and turns into the logo. Music/Sounds: The same rock tune heard in the 3rd, 4th, 5th, and 7th GoAnimate Studios logos, plus a burping noise when the sign burps. Availability: Only seen on Barney Sucks 2. Editor's Note: This is possibly the strangest GoAnimate/Vyond logo yet. 4th Logo (November 18, 2019-) Logo: We start off on a black background which is abruptly filled with clips from Vyond videos. The camera then zooms out, revealing a wall of hundreds of clips from Vyond shorts, movies, and shows, old and new. Then, all the clips come together to form a rectangle on an orange background before fading into white. The rectangle's length extends and two white circles emerge above it, forming a film projector. The Vyond logo writes itself on the rectangle. The word "Studios" in the same color as the Vyond logo flies in and places itself under the Vyond logo. The byline "A PPYBEN Company" appears below. Variants: *A still 2D variant without the byline exists. This is usually shown at the end of movies as well as trailers. *On A ComboPandaFan100 Christmas, the Vyond logo and the background is green, the rectangle and byline appear red, and the clips are now clips from every CPF100 show. *On programs made by Nintendo Wii U Network, the clips are now Wii U clips, the network's mascot (Dumbo) is above the logo along with Lumpy the Heffalump, and the Vyond logo is replaced by the Nintendo Wii U logo. The rectangle is now blue. **This variant is also adopted for Disney+ Elephant programs, but Dumbo is a Tsum, Lumpy is gone, and the Wii U logo is replaced by the logo for Disney+ Elephant. ***On the first video to use this variant (The ComboPandaFan100 YouTube Poop "Chadtronic laughter.com/fun"), the Elephant text is nowhere to be seen. ****On other videos released until the video "Elephant and Piggie", the background is black. **On programs for Wii, the U is removed. ***On Hasbro Family Game Night, the Potato Heads replace Dumbo and Lumpy. ***On Super Mario Galaxy, an in-credit variant is used. *On Lumpy Central programs, the A ComboPandaFan100 Christmas variant was used, but the background is white and the rectangle is lavender. the Vyond logo is orange again. FX/SFX: Nice CGI animation. Music/Sounds: Some slight piano notes that change into an uplifting trumpet fanfare. Music/Sounds Variants: *On A ComboPandaFan100 Christmas and the Nintendo Wii U Network program Paper Mario: Color Splash, the opening of the TV special is heard. *For the still variant, the logo is silent. When this is used for trailers, the opening of the trailer is used. Availability: Current. The first variant can be seen on trailers, such as Little Lily 2: Dawn of the Gnome Heads, Jujuberry: The Movie, and the final trailer for Jack Paul Checks Out His Old VHS Tapes. The first variant also appears at the end of shorts, such as Knuffle Bunny Gets Animated. The logo officially debuted on the American release of Michael the GoAnimate Guy. Was used in tandem with the 1st logo until December 16, 2019. The second variant appears on the TV special A ComboPandaFan100 Christmas. The Nintendo Wii U Network variant debuted on the Paper Mario: Color Splash and Other 2020 Switch Classics DVD (Made by Disney+ Elephant (created by the YouTuber Jack Jack Benji), Nintendo Home Entertainment, 20/20 Vision, and Vyond). Editor's Note: This is an impressive and well-animated logo. Category:My Favorite Closing Logos Wiki Category:Vyond Logos Category:WarnerMedia Category:PPYBEN Logos